Dragon Ball Z Kai
[[Arquivo:Dragon Ball Kai logo.png|thumb|Logo Dragon Ball Z Kai]] Dragon Ball Z Kai, conhecido no Japão como Dragon Ball Kai (ドラゴンボール改「カイ」, Doragon Boru Kai; lit. "Dragon Ball Revised"), é uma série de anime, releitura em alta definição e uma versão cortada e revisada de Dragon Ball Z, retirando alguns Fillers e cenas desnecessárias; feito para o seu 20º aniversário do anime original. Ele estreou na Fuji TV em 5 de Abril de 2009 às 9:00 da manhã, pouco antes de One Piece, terminou inicialmente em 27 de Março de 2011 com 97 episódios (um episódio 98 foi mais tarde lançado) e os dois shows foram comercializados juntos como "Dream 9", que se refere à hora em que ambos começaram e terminaram. A classificação média da série foi de 9,4%, sendo o máximo de 12,3% (Episódio 47) e o mínimo de 6,4% (Episódio 18). Dragon Ball Kai voltou à TV japonesa em 6 de Abril de 2014, com a Saga Majin Boo, e termino pela segunda e última vez em 28 de Junho de 2015 com 61 episódios, enquanto a versão original original não cortada passaria a ter 69 episódios (trazendo o número total de episódios da série para 159 para a transmissão japonesa original e 167 para a transmissão internacional estendida).V-Jump, Issue #4, 2014 O anime estreou no Brasil no canal a cabo Cartoon Network no dia 4 de Abril de 2011.Satsuki U. «Estréia de Dragon Ball Kai!». Henshin. Consultado em 4 de Abril de 2011 Na TV aberta, estreou na Rede Bandeirantes em 17 de Outubro de 2015, às 06h00. Em Abril de 2015, o criador Akira Toriyama anunciou que está produzindo junto de sua equipe uma nova série que irá suceder o Kai, Dragon Ball Super que estreou em Julho de 2015. Visão Geral O "Kai" (改 「か い」) no nome da série significa "atualizado", "modificado" ou "alterado", refletindo que é um resumo do anime original que remove a maioria do seu Filler."Dragon Ball Kai" at animenewsnetwork.com Dois problemas da Shonen JUMP enfrentou incluíram algumas informações primárias sobre a série. Curiosamente, apesar da série ser apenas um resumo de Dragon Ball Z, o Z'' foi completamente removido do título (pelo menos na versão original japonesa)."Dragon Ball Z to Rerun on Japanese TV in HD in April", animenewsnetwork.com [[Arquivo:DBRat.jpg|thumb|left|Uma comparação da cena de ''DBZ Kai (à esquerda) e DBZ (à direita)]] Na versão americana, o "Z" de Dragon Ball Z Kai foi adicionado para poder ter melhor compreendimento de que esta é uma versão melhorada de Dragon Ball Z, e não Dragon Ball. Ficando no ocidente como Dragon Ball Z Kai enquanto no Japão e outros lugares do oriente como Dragon Ball Kai. [[Arquivo:SagaBooKai.png|thumb|Poster promocional de Dragon Ball Z Kai]] Após o episódio 97, inicialmente não havia planos para Dragon Ball Kai alcançar a Saga Majin Boo. Uma nova série de anime baseada no manequim Toriko estreou em abril de 2011, assumindo o horário de Dragon Ball Kai às 9:00 da manhã de Domingo, antes da série de anime One Piece. O 97º episódio da série foi transmitido em 27 de Março de 2011 no Japão e 1º de Janeiro de 2012 na América. A série estava em sindicação no Japão por exatamente dois anos. Apesar disso, a série foi uma das 10 melhores séries de anime avaliadas todas as semanas desde que a sindicação começou em Abril de 2009. O 98º episódio da série, que recapitulou toda a série e forneceu algum encerramento, foi lançado para DVD/Blu-ray em 2 de Agosto de 2011 no Japão e foi exibido na Nicktoons nos EUA em 8 de fevereiro de 2013. Em Novembro de 2012, foi confirmado que a produção da Dragon Ball Z Kai continuaria e ficaria fora do Japão. Mayumi Tanaka (a voz japonesa de Kuririn na série) publicou notícias em seu blog confirmando que Dragon Ball Kai continuaria, já que o trabalho de voz já estava em andamento para os primeiros estágios do arco da história de Majin Boo. Sua publicação passou a especificar que o avivamento da série é para o mercado no exterior, e a partir do momento de sua publicação não há planos para transmitir os novos episódios no país de origem de Dragon Ball, Japão. Em Abril de 2013, Sean Schemmel e Kyle Hebert (os dubladores americanos da Funimation Dub para Goku e Gohan) confirmaram que estavam gravando suas vozes para o Funimation Dub da Saga Boo. Em Novembro de 2013, quando questionado sobre isso em sua página no Facebook, foi afirmado pelo distribuidor de anime australiano Madman Entertainment que a Saga Boo de Dragon Ball Z Kai deveria ser lançada em 8 de Novembro de 2014 na Cartoon Network, pois eles estão apenas esperando as dublagens acabarem. Trilha Sonora Para a primeira parte de DBZ Kai, a trilha sonora foi composta por Kenji Yamamoto. No entanto, em 9 de Março de 2011, o autor das BGMs de Dragon Ball Kai foi acusado de plágio pelo fato de algumas músicas da série Dragon Ball Z: Budokai terem semelhança com outras músicas famosas, além de violar os direitos autorais de terceiros. Por conta disso, os 3 últimos episódios tiveram a trilha sonora substituída pelas BGMs originais compostas por Shunsuke Kikuchi. A troca também se estendeu às exibições posteriores pela TV, e também a futuros lançamentos em DVD e Blu-Ray, sendo que na versão da Funimation a mudança na trilha sonora aconteceu por volta do episódio 17. Norihito Sumitomo é o responsável pela trilha sonora da segunda parte de DBZ Kai, também conhecida como The Final Chapters. Cortes na Transmissão da Cartoon Network Alguns trechos de episódios de DBZ Kai foram editados na exibição do Cartoon Network Brasil, pois a versão original possui cenas consideradas impróprias para exibição a tarde na TV brasileira, como o Mestre Kame insinuando a Bulma. Em dois episódios da saga Freeza aparece Vegeta e Rikum fazendo gestos obscenos, como na versão Z'' e na versão ''Kai do Japão. A versão dublada e na versão norte-americana não aparece. A Cartoon Network aparenta ter alguns episódios defeituosos, como adiantamento e atrasos de áudio e não total dublagem dos episódios, deixando apenas alguns picos nos episódios, apenas com áudio em inglês. Com o retorno da série, na saga Freeza, temas antigos da saga Z'' foram introduzidos, ao invés da versão original. Na versão original, só foram introduzidos os temas da saga ''Z no fim da saga Cell. No Cartoon Brasil usava a versão latino. Com o fim da saga Cell, de volta ao primeiro episódio, os temas Z'' foram introduzidos. Um dos episódios acabou sendo cortado do Cartoon Brasil. Também cortes nos temas de abertura e encerramento, encurtando as músicas temas de abertura e encerramento. Na versão da Band, os temas ''Kai foi mantido, como também inclusão de um episódio que não foi passado no Cartoon, mas também encurtamento nos temas de abertura e encerramento. As versões originais dos episódios depois só seriam encontrados apenas na versão para DVD. Ausência também das cenas de sangue e nudismo, diferente na versão original Kai e Z''. O bordão "Nossos heróis", usado na série ''Pokémon, é usado na série. A música de encerramento "Kokoro no Hane", interpretada pelo AKB48, não ganhou versão em português, e ao invés de exibí-lo o Cartoon Network preferiu exibir o encerramento normal, "Yeah! Break! Care! Break!". O Cartoon começou sua exibição de Dragon Ball Kai com a fase de Majin Boo em 2017, mas com uma versão norte-americana intitulada como capítulos finais. Todo episódio em exibição são com áudio japonês brasileiro, mas a abertura e encerramento é na versão norte-americana, diferente de Dragon Ball Super que está em exibição atualmente no Cartoon. Referências en:Dragon Ball Z Kai es:Dragon Ball Z Kai ca:Bola de Drac Z Kai fr:Dragon Ball Z Kai de:Dragon Ball Kai }} Categoria:Dragon Ball Z Kai